


i'm absolutely smitten, i'll never let you go

by nveld



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, au i guess, but i mostly fail lol, julian was isak's sugar daddy #confirmed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 20:09:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11470776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nveld/pseuds/nveld
Summary: Even pauses for a second, not sure where to start. “I... Saw you talking to Julian Dahl today?”It comes out more like a question than an observation.“Hm? Oh, yeah, I did. What about it?”Even chews on the inside of his cheek. “Jonas said that there used to be an arrangement between the two of you?”Isak’s eyes grow wide and a pink blush is starting to spread across his cheeks.Or, Isak reveals something about his past to Even.





	i'm absolutely smitten, i'll never let you go

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to all my friends in the "gaymoths in francetower" groupchat. I love you guys <3
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes, English is not my first language.
> 
> Title insp: Absolutely Smitten by dodie

***

 

This is Even’s favourite part of the day. He’s almost done with his last lesson for the day. In just 5 minutes he can finally see his boyfriend again.

 

To be fair, it has only been 3 hours since he’s seen Isak, but it feels like an eternity, _okay_. He’s a teenager in love, let him live.

 

Impatiently, he taps his pen on his desk, until he notices how the girl sitting next to him is sending him death-glares. Oops. He puts his pen down and shoots her an apologetic smile. 3 minutes.

 

He tries to focus on what the teacher is saying, but he is yet again reminded of what Isak did in the shower this morning. Damn. He is sure the girl next to him would prefer him tapping his pen over getting a raging boner in class while the teacher is talking about neurons. But that wouldn’t really be a good look.

 

_Okay Even, calm down. Focus. Think about dead puppies, your naked grandma, Magnus watching you and Isak bang._

__

That seems to work. Thank god.

 

The bell rings and Even lets out a relieved sigh.

 

However, when he walks outside to find his boyfriend, he doesn’t see him standing with his friends. Instead, he’s talking to a blonde boy Even has never seen before. Isak laughs loudly at something the other boy says and Even feels a little jealous.

 

_Don’t be ridiculous, he’s just talking to another boy. Isak is allowed to have friends you don’t know._

__

Even shrugs it off, and walks towards Isak’s friends, Jonas, Mahdi, and Magnus.

 

“Halla gutta!” he says, greeting the boys. Mahdi and Jonas grin and nod at him, acknowledging his presence. “Even!” Magnus happily exclaims, throwing his arm around the taller boy, who laughs and pats his back.

 

 

The three boys continue their conversation about some party and about how Magnus tried to flirt with Vilde, but then he found out that she is a lesbian and recently started dating Eva.

 

“I swear, I thought she was into me, and that she was just playing hard to get,” he complains “but she was just trying to get Eva’s attention.”

 

Even tries to pay attention to their conversation but he catches himself looking at his boyfriend and the mystery boy again.

 

He clears his throat, trying to get the boys’ attention. “What’s up man?” Jonas asks.

“Do you guys know who Isak is talking to?” he asks while nodding his head once in Isak’s direction.

 

All three of them whip their heads around. Magnus snorts at the sight, while Mahdi and Jonas look mostly confused.

 

“That’s Julian Dahl.” Jonas answers, while Mahdi mutters “Julian fucking Dahl...” under his breath.

“I thought they ended their... Arrangement?” Magnus questions “You know, since Even?”

 

“What kind of arrangement?” Even asks cautiously.

 

Mahdi and Jonas share an uncomfortable glance with each other.

 

“I think,” Jonas starts off slowly “that you should ask Isak that.”

Even nods, and can’t help but furrow his brows when he sees Isak hugging the boy -Julian- and making his way to the four boys.

 

“But really, don’t worry about it. There’s nothing going on between them,” the curly haired boy continues “if that’s what you’re afraid of.”

 

He smiles and shakes his head. “I trust him.”

 

Right at that moment, he hears his boyfriend’s voice behind him. “Hey, baby.”

Even grins down at the younger boy and gives him a peck on his lips. “Hey.”

 

“So who do you trust?” Isak asks. “You.” Even answered and smiles down at him.

“You were talking about me?”

“Baby, I never stop talking about you.”

 

Isak huffs out a laugh and gives his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek.

“You guys are disgustingly cute, let’s go to MacDonald's gutta!” Magnus groans.

 

The boys laugh and say their goodbyes.

 

***

 

While they are walking to their apartment, Isak tells Even about his day and how Sana is now the one forgetting to do assignments since she started dating Yousef. Even smiles. He could listen to Isak talk all day.

A little over a year ago he didn’t think he could ever be this happy. And even now, whenever he thinks _“This is it, I can’t possibly be happier than this.”_ , Isak finds a way to make him do exactly that.

Even is so smitten. He still can’t believe Isak feels the same way about him. Although there are times in which Even doubts everything, his boyfriend always makes sure to let him know that he’s loved.

 

Loving someone is a scary thing to do. You give them the power to completely break you, you trust them with one of the most valuable things you have; your heart.

 

But loving Isak is the easiest thing in the world. He is not only incredibly handsome, but he is also generous, forgiving, and kind.

 

Isak gives his hand a small squeeze. “We’re here.”

 

Even smiles down at him, fishes the key out of his pocket and opens the door.

 

They both drop their backpacks and jackets and flop down on their bed.

 

“Isak?” Even asks. “Hm?”

“Can we talk?”

Isak props himself up on his elbows and gives Even a curious look.

“Sure, what about?” he asks.

Even pauses for a second, not sure where to start. “I... Saw you talking to Julian Dahl today?”

It comes out more like a question than an observation.

“Hm? Oh, yeah, I did. What about it?”

Even chews on the inside of his cheek. “Jonas said that there used to be an arrangement between the two of you?”

Isak’s eyes grow wide and a pink blush is starting to spread across his cheeks.

 

_God, he looks so pretty._

 

“Isak, I don’t judge you for the relationships you’ve had before me, you know that, right?” Even asks. “I just didn’t think you had been with a boy before me.”

“I wasn’t in a relationship with him!” Isak quickly answers.

 

Even raises his eyebrows.

“Well, sort of. It’s just hard to explain,” he continued “we did have an ‘arrangement’, but I’m kind of ashamed of it now.”

“Baby, you can tell me anything, I will never judge you.” Even said, while stroking a strand of hair out of his boyfriend’s face, urging him to look at him.

Isak sighs and looks down again. “I know that.”

He pauses briefly before muttering _fuck it_  and starts rambling.

 

“Okay so there were these rumors at school that this guy -Julian Dahl- once offered this one guy money to be his boyfriend, so kind of like a sugar daddy but not really, and at that time I was running low on money and I still had to pay Eskild rent and my dad didn’t reply to me when I asked him to send me money.

And I always noticed Julian looking at me in this weird way and it made me really uncomfortable but I just really needed the money so I thought that I’d befriend him and see if the rumors are true. It turned out that Julian was a pretty decent guy, and one day he just asked me if I’d go on dates with him if he took care of my rent and I agreed and I only told the boys about it so please don’t tell anyone else.

 And I broke it off when I met you I swear he just came up to me today to ask me how I was doing and I told him about you and he was really happy for me but if you are mad at me and don’t want me to be friends with him anymore I completely understand I’ll cut ties with him and-”

 

“Isak, it’s okay.” Even interrupts. “You did what you had to do, and I’m not mad at you.”

 

“You’re really not mad?” the younger boy shyly asks, carefully lifting his head again to look at Even to see if he’s being genuine.

 

Even gives him a reassuring smile and pecks him one, two, three times on the lips before answering “I’m really not mad. I’m just happy you don’t feel like you have to do that anymore, and if you want to stay friends with him, who am I to tell you that you can’t do that? It’s your life, only you are allowed to choose how you live it.”

 

Isak smiles back at him. “Have I ever told you that you’re the perfect boyfriend?”

 

“You just did, but you can tell me that a few more times.” Even replies.

 

Isak laughs “I’m sure I will baby.”

 

***

 

 

“By the way, if I would go on a date with Julian, do you think he’d buy us a kettle?”

 

“Shut the fuck up Even.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you sooo much for reading!! And also a huge thank you to the people who left kudos and comments on my previous work, it really makes my day <33
> 
> Any feedback is appreciated!!
> 
> (will the day i can write more than 1450 words at once ever come? probably not.)


End file.
